


And Then He Fell

by Powblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John to fly with him, Mycroft must find John before that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Fell

_“Fly with me, please John”_

_“I can’t”_

_“Please I want to fly but I don’t want to go alone”_

_“I don’t know how to fly”_

_“I can teach you! Please come with me!”_

**\-------------**

“Where is my Mycroft Where?!”

“I don’t know Sherlock…”

“FIND HIM!!”

**\---------------------**

_“Where?”_

_“To the best place where we can fly Johnny think about it! We can fly!”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“Don’t worry I’m with you come on!”_

**\----------------**

“Sherlock we found him”

“Where?”

“St Barts”

**\--------------**

_“Just a few more steps now”_

_“Sherlock I really don’t know about this…”_

_“Would I ever make you do something that would get you hurt?”_

_“Well no but…”_

_“Then don’t worry”_

**\------------**

Sherlock raced to St Bart's rooftop- if only I hadn’t waited so long before coming back this wouldn’t be happening- he barged in ignoring the shocked look from those who weren’t aware he was alive and made his way to the stairs that led to the roof.

**\----------------------**

_“Fly with me John…”_

_“If I do will it make you shut up?” “_

_Yes” “Fine then, what do I have to do?”_

_“Just stand on the ledge with me, hold my hand and we’ll fly!”_

_“Fine.” Together they walked._

**\-----------------------**

Sherlock ran, he ran faster than he had ever done before. He ran up the last few steps and raced out onto the roof. There he saw John. His John. Step off the roof. He sprinted to the ledge reaching over to catch him. He missed. Over the ledge he could see the form of his love. His john. Sprawled dead over the pavement. He stood, walked to the ledge. He looked straight up.

_“Hello John”_

**Then he fell.**


End file.
